1. Field
The following description relates to a dishwasher and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a dishwasher that sequentially operates a circulation pump and a drainage pump and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, dishwashers are devices that wash dishes by spraying washing water with a high pressure toward dishes and generally undergo a washing operation and a rinsing operation. In the washing operation, the dishwashers spray washing water and simultaneously cause detergent to be supplied by a detergent supply unit so that washing of the dishes can be performed.
In general, a dishwasher includes a body in which a washing chamber is formed, a circulation pump that generates a washing water pressure, a dish basket that accommodates the dishes and is installed in a washing tub to advance and retreat, a plurality of nozzle assemblies that spray washing water toward the dish basket, a connection flow path that connects the circulation pump and the plurality of nozzle assemblies, and a valve assembly that selectively moves washing water to the plurality of nozzle assemblies from the circulation pump. The dishes are washed with the washing water sprayed by the nozzle assemblies. Also, after the washing operation is finished, the dishwasher discharges the washing water to the outside of the dishwasher through a drainage pump.
When a user opens a door of the dishwasher during the washing operation, the dishwasher stops an operation of the circulation pump and waits for an operation of the drainage pump so that the washing water used to wash the dishes may not be discharged to the outside of the door.